Kirby's Epic Randomness!
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Just some funny shorts I found, but in Kirby version. Chapter 1 is a parody of Llamas With Hats! I hope you enjoy!
1. Kirbies With Hats

Kirby's Epic Randomness

Just a random story I made for fun! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Kirbies With Hats (Based off of Llamas With Hats)

One day, Tuff was walking to his house, but when he got there, he saw Kirby and a dead Cappy in the house. "Kirby! There's a dead Cappy in the house!" He yelled. Kirby felt shocked for a second, but then he said, "Oh.. hey…how did he get here?" "Kirby! What did you do?" Tuff asked. "Me?" Kirby asked. "Uh… I didn't do this!" "Explain what happened, Kirby!" Tuff demanded. "I've never seen him before in my life!" Kirby said. "Why did you kill this person, Kirby?" Tuff asked. "I do not kill people… That is my least favorite thing to do." Kirby said. "Tell me, Kirby, exactly what you were doing before I came home." Tuff told him. "Alright… well, I was upstairs…" Kirby said. "Okay?" Tuff said. "I was uh… sitting in my room, reading a book." Kirby said. "Go on.." Tuff told him. "And uh… this guy walked in…" Kirby said. "Okay?" Tuff said. "And I…I… stabbed him 37 times in the chest." Kirby confessed. "Kirby! That kills people!" Tuff yelled. "Oh, well, I didn't know that." Kirby said. "How could you not know that?!" Tuff asked. "Yeah, I'm in the wrong here," Kirby said. "I suck!" "What happened to his hands?" Tuff asked. "What's that?" Kirby asked. "His hands. Why are they missing?" Tuff asked. "Well, I kind of um, cooked them up. And ate them." Kirby said. "Kirby!" Tuff yelled. "I was hungry. And well, you know, when you crave hands…" Kirby said, but Tuff interrupted him by saying, "Why on earth would you do that?!" "I was hungry for hands! Give me a break!" Kirby yelled. "Kirby!" Tuff yelled again. "My stomach was making the rumblies…" Kirby said. "Kirby!" Tuff interrupted. "That only hands could satisfy!" Kirby finished. "What is wrong with ya, Kirby?" Tuff asked. "Well, I kill people and I eat hands, that's two things." Kirby replied.

**OMG! I love Llamas With Hats! XD This idea just came to my mind… so yeah. I hope you enjoy, and Chapter 2 is one you guys can vote on. Just PM me your ideas for what story type thing you want, or I can put up a poll about it, and you guys can vote on it, and which ever one wins, will be the one in Chapter 2. Second Place will be Chapter 3, and so on. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Kirby Characters

**OMG! I am back for more of Kirby's Epic Randomness! And I loved the reviews I got! So… I decided on another one for ya! If you like The Marshmallow People, you'll fall in love with this one! And the cast… man, it's so hard to choose... I'll stick with this cast! Drum roll, please!**

**Okay, here it is…**

Chapter 2: The Kirby Characters (Based off of The Marshmallow People)

Marx and Magolor were outside, but instead of pulling pranks on eachother they were just sitting next to eachother, wondering when something fun will ever happen. "Man, there is nothing to do!" Marx yelled. "Oh my gosh! I am so bored!" Magolor complained. "AHHH!" Marx looked at Magolor's face, and started "petting" it. "So yeah, your face is pretty soft." He said to his best friend. Magolor paused, when Marx was "petting" his face. "We need to get out of here." He told Marx.

Three hours later, they appear to have been flying on an otter. "Anything?" Marx asked, wondering if there is anything they could do. "No!" Magolor yelled. "The otter isn't working!" Marx yelled. "We never come up with good ideas on the otter!" Magolor stated. "Well, what else can we do?" Marx asked. "We could do something that isn't stupid!" Magolor answered. "Let's just set some fires or something." Marx requested. "We always set fires!" Magolor yelled, headbutting Marx off the otter. "Whahhh!" Marx cried. Magolor was thinking, but then he had an idea. "I know!" He said. "Let's go visit Taranza!"

They went off to Taranza's house, and they were looking all over for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Hey Taranza! Are you home?" Magolor asked. "I'm here!" Somebody, who appeared to be ChuChu, said. "WOAH! Woaah!" Marx yelled. "You're the BORING one!" Magolor stated. "We want the one who isn't terrible!" Marx yelled. "Aww…" ChuChu said. "But I'm fun!" "No!" Marx yelled. "No you are not!" Magolor "pets" his face. "Whoa! My face is soft!" He agreed with what Marx said earlier. The sound of thunder comes in. Taranza was shown, riding in the sky with a surfboard. "Yeah! Taranza!" He said, jumping off the surfboard, which explodes when he does so. "I just surfed around the world!" He yelled. But then… Marx decides to do something stupid. He takes out a knife and starts stabbing Taranza with it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Magolor asked. Marx was still stabbing him, when he said, "I have no idea. I have no idea!" Magolor paused. "Everyone! On to the otter!"

They appear on the otter, once again, but Magolor now feels guilty. "Great," He said. "Now we're kidnappers!" "I'm sorry. I was just… so bored!" Marx said. Magolor wraps his arm around Marx. "I know! I'm still totally bored!" He said. Taranza was laying on his side, bleeding from the stabs that Marx gave him. "I can feel my Taranza Awesomeness leakin' out of my face!" He yelled. "I was made fun of for looking like a piece of gum once!" ChuChu said. "Nobody cares, ChuChu!" Marx said. "Listen. Let's just drop them into a ravine and then light off a bunch of fireworks inside a Church or something…" Magolor suggested. "That sounds lame, but whatever!" Marx said. "Hey!" ChuChu interrupted. Magolor saw blood on her face. "What the?!" He asked. "Am I cool yet?" ChuChu asked, jumping up and down. "Did YOU eat part of Taranza?" asked Magolor. "Now he's a part of me forever!" ChuChu cheered. "That is hilarious!" Marx said. "Why did we never think of eating people?" Magolor asked. "Oh my gosh! Our week is set!" Marx said. "Yay! I'm awesome!" ChuChu said. Before anyone could reply, Marx pushes her off the otter. "And… Into the ravine." He said. So they ended their day off, by going back outside, and being bored again.

THE END

**OMG! I enjoyed this one! I hope you guys did too. This idea came from Cloey22, who also helped me with the script. Thank you, readers! I'll try to do Chapter 3, which would be Charlie The Unicorn soon… Trust me, I will. If any of you have any requests, you can always ask me, though PM. I hope to write the next chapter soon. Cheers!**


	3. The Caramelldansen!

**Hey guys! Back to Kirby's Epic Randomness! In this Chapter, I'm going to post a special one for a fan, I'mWishingforaStarRod! So they asked if I could post a chapter, where Kirby Characters dance to The Caramelldansen! And I, of course will do that! It'll be in this chapter! :) Enjoy, and If you haven't noticed already, I posted a poll on ideas for a new chapter, so if you want to suggest ideas, go to my poll on my profile, and go ahead! It's fun for everyone! :)**

**Okay, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: The Caramelldansen!

Adeleine and Ribbon were listening to some music, but suddenly, the

Caramelldansen comes on!

"Yay!" Ribbon said. "My favorite song is on!" She started to dance along to it. "Come on, Adeleine! Dance with me!"

Adeleine froze. She wondered how to dance to it, and when she saw Ribbon's moves, she was confused.

"Um… Ribbon," Adeleine said in confusion. "How do you dance so well? I can't even roller skate!"

"Practice! Duh!" Ribbon said. "Don't you know anything?"

Adeleine stared to try to dance, but she immediately fell down.

"Are you okay, Adeleine?" Ribbon asked her friend.

"Yes." Adeleine said.

"I'm sorry to make you do this." Ribbon apologized.

"It's okay." Adeleine said. "NOW LET'S DANCE!"

The two girls started dancing. Adeleine had finally got the hold of this, and she started doing really epic dance moves.

"Whoa!" Ribbon said. "How do YOU do that?"

"Practice. Like you said, Practice does make perfect!" Adeleine said.

So when the day went on, the girls were having a good old time, and they danced to the Caramelldansen alot of times. They couldn't count how many times they danced to it, but they did dance to it… alot!

"And all's well that ends well!" Ribbon said.

"Agreed!" Adeleine said, in agreement.

And yep, they were right! They continued to dance, until Ribbon had to go to bed. And then, Adeleine came back and they danced again and again!

THE END

**I meant the end of the chapter, not the story! Oh well… I hope you enjoyed this and idea credit goes to I'mWishingforaStarRod! And if you want to see more ideas, go to my poll and vote for the ideas on there! I'll post more chapters soon, so I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I could of said, "Cappy New Year!" but I didn't want to, so cheerio! :)**


End file.
